1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for use in front of a passenger seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air bag devices are widely used on automobiles for protecting drivers against collision-induced damage. Recently, more and more automobiles incorporate air bag devices positioned in front of passenger seats as well as driver seats to meet demands for greater safety of drivers and passengers in case of collisions.
An air bag device for use in front of a passenger seat is stored in an instrument panel behind a front windshield in front of the passenger seat. Specifically, the air bag device is placed in an opening defined in the instrument panel, and has an upper lid lying flush with an upper surface of the instrument panel.
Upon impact, the air bag is rapidly inflated through the opening in the instrument panel toward the occupant on the passenger seat while pushing the lid upwardly.
When the air bag is inflated through the opening in the instrument panel, the air bag is prevented by the lid from being inflated toward the front windshield. The opening in the instrument panel has an edge facing the passenger compartment. The edge of the opening, however, tends to interfere with the air bag as it is inflated, causing the inflated air bag to damage the surface of the instrument panel.